My Gentleman
by WildSpiritCat
Summary: She always admired Bonnie from afar. His skills, how he reacted so lovingly towards the children, and how much he could be a gentleman. Well...he IS a gentleman. Her gentleman. BonniexChica -Oneshot-


Burning. Burning went up and down her arm. Oh, why did it burn? What WAS a burn? She looked at the mess she made. Oh, there goes the pizza. Why did she have to slip up? Chica held her hand, squeezing tightly, sitting on the black and white checkered floor. The suit on her hand had almost melted off in the spot that had a strange feeling to it, the oven wide open.

What was this strange feeling in her hand? She had no idea what it was. But she knew it wasn't good. She just didn't know how to describe it. She turned her hand and hesitantly looked. Her endoskeleton was showing through the ruined part of the suit. She closed her eyes tight and closed her mouth to suppress any sound.

She was more observant than the others when up on stage and she sometimes saw children fall and when helped, their knees or elbows were a different color.

It was just like her injury, only hers wasn't pink and oozing a strange red and clear liquid.

She couldn't stand hearing their cries of pain. Freddy Fazbear's was supposed to be a happy place, full of laughter and enjoyment. Not crying and injuries.

If she could leak the stuff that came out of the children's eyes when they got hurt then she would, but she couldn't. Crying. That's what it was called. If she could be able to cry then she would be right now, but the clear liquid never came out. Along with the red and other clear liquid.

It burns. Wait, what's a burn? The word just popped into her head. But words don't just pop into your head! But...this word seemed to fit this injury.

Chica let out a soft whimper as she held her hand a little too hard and the burning just got worse. 'Please help!' she thought. She had no idea what to do in this situation. 'Freddy's going to be so mad at me about this mess!'

She jumped when she heard footsteps walk into the Kitchen and braced herself for the deep voice belonging to the brown bear himself. Freddy Fazbear. 'Oh please don't yell at me Freddy!'

"Chica? Are you okay?" a voice, not even close to belonging to Freddy, asked. It was softer and higher than Freddy's. She turned and stared at the purple bunny standing in the doorway. "Bonnie..."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked again, walking up to her, and knelt down next to her. "You made a mess!" She flinched at these words and looked away. "I-I didn't mean to!" He looked down and gasped when he saw a slight glimpse of the wound she was holding. "Chica! What happened?!" She yelped when he grabbed her wrist to get a better look and yanked her hand away. "I-I forgot to put on the oven mitts!"

"How could you just forget?"

"I-I don't know! I couldn't find them! I don't think the cooks like me being in here and hid them from me!"

Bonnie looked around. Two pizzas with plenty of toppings on them ruined. A pure accident. Freddy might take it a different way though. He wasn't bad if you just didn't get on his bad side. Other than that, Freddy could easily live and let live. Other times...ugh. He didn't like to think about Freddy when he was angry. He didn't think anyone did. Maybe that's why Foxy rarely came out of Pirate Cove.

Bonnie stood up and looked down at her, forming a small yet gentle smile. "C'mon Chica. Let's get your hand fixed." Chica stared up at him as he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "But, what about the mess? Freddy's gonna find out if we don't do something soon!" She tried to pull away but he placed a hand on her back and eased her along. "You know what, here's a deal. I'll get your wound fixed up and I'll take the blame for the mess. Fazbear knows I'm not of any use in the Kitchen."

"But, he'll be suspicious. He would ask why you were in the Kitchen in the first place!"

Bonnie chuckled and closed his eyes. "Hey, I've always wanted to work an oven." Chica turned her head to him in utter shock. He would willingly take the blame for her? Why?

* * *

><p>Chica winced as Bonnie pressed a damp napkin on her hand to clean away the melted fabric. And maybe cool the heated endoskeleton down in the process. He didn't find much emergency materials. He left most of it for the children if they ever got hurt, which they easily did. "Okay, almost done. I'm just gonna clean under your suit a little." he said.<p>

His ears got in her face a little as he looked down and she looked away. Why was he helping her? The mechanics could help her in the morning when the owner saw the ruined costume and possibly endoskeleton. She reached down and poked the tablet sitting next to her, showing the Show Stage. Freddy was still on stage, as if he never heard anything. But how could he NOT?

She made a lot of noise when she almost screamed as she dropped the pizzas.

She felt the damp napkin leave her hand and noticed Bonnie reach out and grab the roll of gauze he took. The Office was rather small but they both fit in it so that was a good thing. Her eyebrows lowered and she let out a soft whine. "What's wrong Chica?" Bonnie asked, glancing up at her. Their eyes met and she looked away. "It's nothing..."

He was silent until he spoke. "You know, you don't need to keep to yourself. If you want to say something, you can say it to me! I won't tell anyone what you said."

"That's very kind of you Bonnie."

* * *

><p>When he was done, Bonnie stood up and smiled. "Alright, stay here and I'll go clean up." Chica watched him turn and walk for the open door. "W-wait Bonnie!" she shouted as he disappeared into the dark hallway. She heard his footsteps stop and he poked his head back into the room. "Is something wrong?" he asked.<p>

She looked down at the ground and then at him, not meeting his gaze. "C...could you stay in here with me?"

His eyes grew slightly and he stood up straight. "Why?"

"I...I just want to spend some time with you." Chica whispered into her hand, looking even further away from him. "We never get to spend time together."

Was he listening? Was he even paying attention? Why was he not saying anything?

Her eyes widened when she heard him turn and walk away and looked at the spot where he once stood. Nothing. She frowned sadly and lowered her head, covering her face with her good hand. 'I knew it. He's too busy making sure Freddy's happy and doesn't even want to be here with me. Why am I not surprised?'

She flinched when a _thump_ hit the floor in front of her and a hand pressed against her shoulder and she uncovered her face. Her eyes locked with Bonnie's maroon eyes. "I'd love to." Bonnie replied softly and smiled. He had set a chair from the Dining Area down in front of her. Chica stared at him in surprise. He WANTED to stay with her? Why?

"Why?" she repeated his own question.

And he did the same with her comment. "I just want to spend some time with you. We never get to spend time together." Bonnie sat down in front of her and smiled even more. "C'mon Chica, smile!" She stared at him until she felt the corners of her mouth pull up into a slight smile. He seemed to approve of what little smile she showed. "There! I like seeing your smile!"

That caught her off guard. She brought a hand up to her chest. "You...you do?" She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He chuckled, sending a strange feeling down her back. "Of course I do! It's a shame you only show it on stage." She frowned and then grunted when he gently hit her on the forehead, giving him an almost startled look. Why did he hit her?

"I told you to smile! It brightens up everything in here!" Bonnie tried to scold, but he couldn't. It was useless.

"You...hit me." Chica whispered.

"I did not." he retorted and smirked.

She didn't even know if he was joking or not. Man, Bonnie's sense of humor was strange.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie...have you ever just wondered what it's like outside?" Chica asked, staring at the floor. Bonnie looked at her and then at the doorway. "Outside of the restaurant?" She nodded. He sighed and leaned back. "Sure. But really, why would I need to leave?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes and then opened them. "This is my home. I have no reason to leave my home. The Security Guard helps us know our place in here. He knows we belong here. And really, if I left, where would I go? To tell you the truth, I can't stand the thought of just getting up and walking away. Away from my home, you, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and Freddy. You guys are my family and I have no reason to leave my family."

Chica flinched when he placed a hand on her leg and looked into his eyes. He was serious. "I can't stand the thought of losing everything I gained over the years. I don't want to leave everything behind. More importantly, I don't want to leave you behind, Chica." Her eyes widened, her eyebrows raising. What did he just say to her? He didn't want to leave her?

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie stood up and faced her. He took both of her hands and pulled her up. "Chica...I,"

_Ding...ding..._

She could hear the gears in him lock up slightly as the 6 AM alarm went off. It was time to go back on stage. Bonnie frowned and turned away. He grabbed the chair and walked out of the room. "Bonnie...don't go." Chica whispered but he was probably already down the hall. She sighed deeply and looked around. A Security Guard meant that they had to stay in the restaurant. And...Bonnie was right.

With no one watching them at night, they could roam free and leave the restaurant. But, she couldn't bring herself to do that. Like he couldn't. She loved Bonnie too much to just walk on out and let him go. She flinched when she felt a hand on her arm and turned, seeing Bonnie standing there. He smiled. "Let's go Chica." She smiled and nodded, but stopped. "Hold on."

He looked down at her hands when she grabbed his bow tie and adjusted it so that he looked more presentable. Like a gentleman. "There." she smiled and pulled her hands away, looking at him. Bonnie stared at her until he stepped to the side and held his bent arm out. His other arm was behind his back. "If you would kindly...let me take you back to the stage." She giggled and grabbed the crook of his arm and stood close to him. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>Freddy watched Bonnie and Chica walk up to the stage and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're both late." Bonnie smiled as he climbed onto the stage. "Sorry Freddy. It won't happen again." Freddy rolled his eyes and looked ahead. "It better not." Bonnie turned and held both hands out. Chica smiled as she grabbed them and he pulled her up onto the stage, where they went their separate ways.<p>

Bonnie picked up his guitar and stood in place. Chica picked up the plate with the cupcake on it and stood in place as well and looked at him out the corner of her eyes. Their eyes locked and she smiled wider, looking out at the Dining Area. She always admired Bonnie from afar. His skills, how he reacted so lovingly towards the children, and how much he could be a gentleman. Well...he IS a gentleman.

Her gentleman.


End file.
